Two Heros, Two Worlds, Same Complex
by Ghost Getter 1
Summary: After a ghost fight, Danny is sent to another dimension and to a town called Copper Canyon. He meets up with crime fighter Max Steel and together they fight Ultra-Links. But will Max Steel with the help from Danny Phantom be able to stop all of the villains? And will Danny ever get home? Adopted by Jaggedwing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello, I'm Ghost Getter 1. In my other story I did a pole for what crossover I should do and some people said a Max Steel and Danny Phantom crossover so that is what I'm doing. Also Max Steel is on Netflix so if I need to I can go back and re watch some of the episodes. For this story I'm not really going to describe the characters appearance, if you don't know what they look like from the cartoon then you shouldn't be reading a story about those characters. This story takes place before Phantom Planet and before the big Ultra-Link invasion. I also made a reference to two other shows that I also like, see if you can guess what two shows. It's a really obvious reference. So that's all. Here is the story. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Max Steel or Danny Phantom.**

 **DPMSDPMSDPMSDPMS**

"Fenturd!" Dash shouted angrily down the hallway.

Daniel Fenton was fifteen years old and had icey blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans and sneakers. Currently he was running for his life, or afterlife, from the school bully Dash Baxter.

Danny turned a corner. One more turn and he would be home free. He rounded the last turn, only to run straight into Dash's sidekick, Kwan. Kwan grabbed Danny's shirt collar and held him, giving Dash time to catch up. Dash, who was huffing like a bull about to charge, grabbed Danny from Kwan and slammed him into the lockers. "It's all your fault Fenton! I got a C on my science test, my dad is going to kill me!"

Dash said as he raised his fist. He punched Danny in the cheek before going to a nearby locker and cramming Danny inside. Dash and Kwan laughed evilly before high fiving and walking out of the building. Danny just signed, he was used to Dash's bullying. Through the slits of the locker he peered into to the hallway to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he quickly turned intangible and phased out of the locker. Danny took one step down the hallway before he heard two people calling his name. He turned to see his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson running towards him. "Danny, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Sam said in a worry voice and noticing Danny's red cheek.

"Don't worry, Sam, it wasn't a ghost, just Dash shoving me into a locker again." said Danny. "Hey, let's go back to my house and play some video games."

The other teens nodded in agreement before they all left the school and started walking back to Fenton Works. "Is anyone else worried about how there hasn't been any ghost attacks in a while?" Sam asked.

In fact it has been more than just a while since the last ghost attack, it has been three weeks. Not even the box ghost has been seen. "I'm glad there hasn't been any ghost attacks," said Danny. " It has been nice to have a break and for once get a full nights worth of sleep."

"Just be prepared, Danny." Sam said. "You never know a ghost will show up."

The trio arrived at Danny's house and went up the stairs and into his room. The group played video games while the whole time Sam kicked their butts. "Dude," Tucker said as he was rapidly pressing buttons on his controller, "I haven't heard any explosions from the lab, where are your parents and sister?"

"They heard a rumor that a dragon was in New York and, thinking it was a ghost, raced off to New York. Jazz is in Norrisville doing some psychology thing at Norrisville High School. Jazz says that they apparently have a ninja that saves the students there." Danny said.

Danny and Tucker groaned as, once again, Sam beat them. Tucker was about to argue to Sam about cheating, Sam and Tucker both noticed a blue breath of air come from Danny's mouth. Danny sighed before standing up and shouting his familiar catch phrase, "I'm going ghost!"

To blue rings split from Danny's abdomen, turning him into the ghost super hero Danny Phantom. Grabbing his two friends, Danny phased them though the roof and flew off to the park where he had sensed the ghost. Danny set his friends down and scanned the park. He saw Skulker floating about forty yards away shooting random objects with his gun. Danny flew towards Skulker and charged up his fist with ecto energy. Skulker noticed him coming and. . . just floated there, confusing Danny greatly. No shooting missiles at him or shouting about hanging his pelt on the wall. Skulker just floated there. Before Danny could think about it any more, someone shot Danny in the back sending him flying into the ground. Danny tried to get up but only for two of Vlad's clones to grab him and keep him on his knees. The real Vlad Plasmius came out from the shadows grinning evilly. Skulker followed behind him with a struggling Sam and Tucker trapped in a net. "Hello little badger." Vlad said.

"What do you want Vlad!" Danny yelled.

"I want you to go away for good!" Vlad shouted. At the same time he thew a metal cube that opened up into a swirling green portal. "I'm tired of you always getting in my way. I've had enough."

With that he pulled out a gun and shot Danny. All Danny could think about was the pain; he didn't even hear the sound of his friends calling his name. The blast only lasted about ten seconds but lasted for an eternity to Danny. Finally, Vlad stopped his blast, leaving Danny breathing heavily and his head looking down. Vlad walked over to Danny and, using one hand, lifted up Danny's head. "Now I will only ask once," Vlad said as he stared into Danny's semi hazy eyes, " Will you join me and we can rule the world together or will you fall with the rest of the world?"

Danny's eyes harden and in a tired but determined voice, " I. Will. Never. Join. You."

Vlad sighed. "You disappoint me Daniel. Oh well. With you gone nothing will keep me from taking over the world and making your mother my wife and killing Jack."

With that, Vlad blasted Danny with the gun but the pain was ten times worse than the first blast. Danny collapsed and reverted back to his human form. Vlad's clones carried Danny to the portal. "Farewell Daniel." Vlad said.

Sam and Tucker shouted for Vlad to stopped, pleaded for Danny to wake up and kick their ghostly butts but their shouts went unheard. The two clones threw Danny into the portal where Danny disappeared and the portal closed. "Come Skulker," Vlad said, "and release the children. We have work to do."

 **You thought it would end here. Nah I'm still going.**

"Woo hoo!" Max shouted has he and Steel flew around the city in flight mode. Max was in a good mood. None of his enemies had shown up in a while, he on time for his date with Sydney, he had no homework and it was the beginning of summer break. "So what should we do first Steel? Max asked. "Play video games, have a cop movie marathon . . ."

Before Max could finish, Steel interrupted him saying, "I just got an alert from N-Tek saying that they need us to come immediately to some random coordinates."

Sighing, Max turned around and started to fly towards the coordinates.

 **A few minutes latter**

Seven miles outside of Copper Canyon were twenty N-Tek solders and three N-Tek tanks. Max could understand why they were there now. A large, green swirling portal about ten feet in diameter floated in the air about two hundred feet above the ground. Max spotted his Uncle Ferrus and landed beside him. He changed out of his flight mode to his regular turbo suit and Steel popped out of his chest. "What's with the weird portal Uncle Ferrus?" Max asked.

"We don't know." He said. "About fifteen minutes ago it appeared. Nothings happened since. We called you guys just in case something bad happens."

"Well something's happening now!" Steel said as he pointed at the portal.

Everyone looked up to see the portal shaking violently and green sparks coming from it. Everyone unknowingly took a step back. Suddenly a person fell from the portal and the portal closed.

"Max!" Ferrus yelled.

But Max was already one it. "Go turbo, flight!"

He and Steel shot into the sky and caught the falling boy. Slowly and gently Max laid the boy on the ground. He looked around Max's age. He had black hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans and sneakers.

 **DPMSDPMSDPMSDPMS**

 **A/N**

 **Well that's all for chapter one. Hope you liked it. Updates are random so until whenever I feel like writing. So long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steel.**

"Sir. There was a major power surge just outside of Copper Canyon." Jason Naught said.

"Was it Turbo energy?" asked Dred.

"I don't know think so sir. It is an element that I have never seen before. About 15 minutes ago a large amount of the energy appeared outside of Copper Canyon. It just disappeared as suddenly as it appeared."he said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Dredd yelled angrily.

"It was N-Tech. They jammed our satellites." Naught said quickly with a hint of fear in his voice.

Dredd groaned. Stupid N-Tech. They and Max Steel always got in the way of his plans. Who knew how much potential the unknown energy had. Dredd was about to walk away until Naught said, "Sir, I am getting a smaller energy reading but it is hard to trace. It is almost as if something is masking the amount of energy there is."

"Well I want that energy!" Dredd yelled angrily while grabbing Naught around the neck. "Trace that single now!"

Letting Naught go, Dredd walked away with a confident smirk on his face. He was going to get that unknown energy source, no matter what.

DPMSDPMSDPMS

Forge, Jefferson, Kat, Max, and Steel were all standing in N-Tech's central control room. All five of them were looking at the screen that showed an image of the mysterious boy lying in a bed in the medical bay. Each person was thinking about the boy. Who was he? What was that weird portal that he came through. Why was he unconscious when he came through the portal? They all had so many questions but they knew that they wouldn't be answered until the boy woke up. They were interrupted from their thoughts when Berto ran into the control room. "You guys have to hear this." Berto said, panting slightly because of the run. "This kid should be dead."

Each person in the room flinched slightly upon hearing this. "What do you mean that 'he should be dead?'"Forge asked concerned.

"First of all his heart beat is only 10 beats per minute." Berto said. "Second, his temperature is only 89 degrees Fahrenheit which is way the below hypothermia temperature. Also, he is radiating the same type of energy as the portal. The weirdest thing though is what I found in his blood."

With that, Berto held out a small tube containing a sample of the boy's blood. On first glance it looked normal but upon closer inspection you could see green flakes in his blood. Nobody knew what to say. What was there to say about a boy who should be dead? Max was the first person to speak up. "So…what are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Forge asked.

"I mean… We don't know who this boy is or where he came from. Why should we trust him? For all we know this is a plot of Dredd's to overthrow N-Tech."

This was a good question that none of them had an answer to. "Max." Forge said. "We don't know exactly who he is but we have to take the chance that he isn't with Dredd. It would be awful if we threw out an injured boy. N-Tech helps people and this boy needs help so we'll help him."

With that Forge looked back at the screen showing the injured boy. Or at least it should have shown an injured boy. "Where is he?" Forge exclaimed.

The screen showed no traces of the boy, only an empty cot. "Berto, rewind the video." Forge said.

Berto did as he was told and the group watched with their mouths opened to what the video showed. The boy woke up with a start and looked around the room for a minute, adjusting to his new surroundings. He then looked at the camera that swivels back and forth. Camera swiveled towards the boy, he was there. Camera swiveled away, there was no noise or anything odd about the video. Camera swiveled back but this time there was no boy. He simply disappeared. It was almost like he wasn't even there in the first place. "Berto pull up all security footage. We have to find that boy."Forge stated.

The five scanned the footage for a few minutes but found nothing. How could an injured boy somehow not be noticed by anyone or any cameras? "Forge!" Berto yelled. " That weird energy single appeared again. Only this time it is a lot stronger and in a higher concentration. It is leave the compound at about 60 miles per hour."

Forge nodded. "Ok. Kat and Jefferson, get to the jet fighters and Max and Steel chase after the single."

With that the group scattered so they could catch the energy single.

DPMSDPMSDPMS

Danny was not happy when he woke up in what seemed like a medical bay. Not happy. He didn't like hospitals. He was afraid that one test could reveal to the world that he was a Hafa. So you could say that he was not happy. He looked over at the machine that he was attached to. It looked different than any other medical equipment that he had ever seen. Danny had a sickening thought. What if he was in a different world? It was possible. Portals in the ghost zone could lead to anywhere and anytime period. And Vlad did say he wanted to get rid of him and what a perfect way to by sending him to another world. He had to get out of here. He wasn't sure if the place he was in was a bad guy's lair or a good guy's base and he wasn't willing to take the chance. That's when he noticed the camera. It swiveled, leaving him the perfect opportunity to turn invisible. After turning invisible he quickly changed into phantom and intangibly flew through the wall of his room. His theory of a different world was growing more plausible as he noted the interesting dressed people and the unusual looking tanks and planes. He was about to leave the building when his side where Vlad shot him flared up in pain. Maybe he wasn't as healed as he thought. Ignoring the pain he shot through the base's wall and into the canyon. He didn't make it very far. He only flew about three miles before he started seeing stars in his eyes. Just as he landed he converted into his human self and leaned against the canyon wall, breathing heavily. Vlad's gun must have really did a number on him. His head shot to the left when he heard the noise of someone or something landing. It was a person dressed in blue and white armor and had what looked like wings on his back. In a flash of blue light the wings disappeared and a small blue and white robot appeared out of the guy's chest. Yep, they weren't normal. Danny tried to back up but there was no where to go. Seeing the boys panicked face Max spoke. "It's ok. We are not going to hurt you. My names Max and this is my buddy Steel. Now come with us and we will take you back to N-Tech. Danny didn't know exactly what N-Tech was but he wasn't going back to that place before he knew for sure that they were the good guys. Before Danny could escape a red beam came from no where and hit Max in the chest, sending him looked up and saw a large man in black and red armor flying down near the spot where Max made. Dredd walked over to Max who was picking himself off the ground. "Max Steel, what a surprise." Dredd said. "I was here to correct the unknown energy source but while I'm here I might as well take some of your Turbo energy."

Dredd let out an evil laugh and started to drain Max of his Turbo energy. "Once I have the energy I will destroy you and N-Tech and take over the world!" Max struggled against Dredd but could not break free. He was getting weaker by the minute. But, luckily it was at that moment that Danny realized something. One, Max and N-Tech were the good guys and the guy in the red and black cliché villain costume was in fact thevillain. And two, Max needed help. Danny ran towards Dredd and, using some of his ghostly strength, punch Dredd making him reaslese Max and sent him flying. Max looked up at the kid who saved him and for a moment he swore that he saw the boys eyes flash neon green. Not dwelling on it long, Max quickly got to his feet and shouted, "Steel, go turbo, strength!"

Danny watched in awe as in a flash of blue light Max's armor became large and bulky. Max's ran toward Dredd and he to punched Dredd. Dredd groaned as he got up. Dred heard the sound of jets coming and knew N-Tech was coming. Though he didn't like to emit it, Dredd knew that he did not stand a chance against N-Tech, Max Steel, and the strange yet powerful boy. After all, a normal boy couldn't punch him and send him sailing. Dredd pulled out a remote and with a touch of a button he summoned his plane. He climbed aboard and turned to face the heroes. "I will be back Max Steel and I will have that boy!"

In a matter of moments, Dredd's ship flew off toward the city. Max watched the ship leave and N-Tech ships landing before turning to the boy. The boy seemed slightly unsteady on his feet and his hand was clenching his side where he had been shot. When he lifted the hand Max was shocked to see blood coating the boy's hand. Max called to Uncle Ferrus who was getting out of the plane. "Uncle Ferrus! The boy's hurt!"

Ferrus grabbed a first aid kit and raced over to the kid and wrapped the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Ferrus looked up and, though the kid was bleeding out of his side, the boy didn't look nervous or scared. He had an expression like he was used to seeing his own injuries. This semi-concerned Ferrus. A kid should be used to seeing his own blood. Once he was done wrapping the side, Ferrus lifted up the kid bridal style and carried him to the waiting plane.

 **I am done with this chapter! I am sorry for the long time period of no updating but this chapter came to me in a daydream and I had to write it out. I am planning on writing another chapter or two before winter break is over. Some reviews may help me write faster. * hint hint, wink wink*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Danny Phantom or Max Steel. This is the last time I am going to say this because I am tired of writing it and I will never own nether of these. So for the rest of my story I don't own ether of these two shows.**

DPMSDPMSDPMSDPMSDPMS

The whole flight back to N-Tech the kid said nothing; all he did was stare at the floor and glance up every once in awhile and give an uneasy glance at the team. He looked as though he would bolt at anytime but at the same time he was curious and wanted to stay. Ferrus signed. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. The plane landed and everyone unloaded from the plane. Danny looked around in awe. Even though he had already been in this area, he didn't get to get a good look the first time he was there. The N-Tech team quickly ushered Danny into the control center of N-Tech. Each person sat down and awkwardly stared at each other, nobody knowing what to say. Danny was the first person to speak. "So… I guess I will start. Where am I?"

"You are at N-Tech." Ferrus said. "We are an organization that protects the world from villains and aliens that want to take over the planet."

Danny was a little surprised. Really? Aliens? Seriously? But then again Danny lived in a town that constantly was being attacked by ghost. He had heard of weirder things in the ghost zone. Aliens weren't that far fetched. Because the room had fallen under another uncomfortable silence, Danny decided to ask another question. "So aliens are real. Cool. And what are your names?"

Forge was a little taken back. The boy finds out that aliens are real and says cool. There was definitely something weird about this boy, Forge concluded. Recovering quickly from his shock, Forge introduced his team. " Over there is Jefferson, the girl is Kat, the scrawny guy over there is Berto, the guy in the suit is Max, and the ultra link is Steel. I am Forge, head of N-Tech. Now it is our turn. First, what is your name?"

Danny hesitated for a moment and Forge swore he saw the kid look at his hair before he answered. " Names Danny."

And once again there was another uncomfortable silence.

Max couldn't take it anymore. He had so many questions and between the awkward pauses and the one at a time questions was too much for the inpatient boy. "Ok, look." Max said stepping forward. "Why are you here? What was that weird portal? Are you working with Makino? What-"

"Enough, Max." Forge stated. He looked back at Danny, who looked like he was going to collapse because of the wound on his side. "Danny, we have lots of questions for you and I know you have more too but we can't ask questions to a boy who is about to collapse. I'll take you to the medical bay where you can sleep and in the morning we will ask questions."

Danny looked at Forge gratefully and together they stood up and walked to the medical bay in silence. Forge showed Danny his bed and left without another word. Danny flopped onto the bed and a wave of exhaustion went over him. Danny was out like a light, faster than you could say, " ghost."

DPMSDPMSDPMSDPMS

Danny quickly sat up and almost turned ghost because of the unfamiliar surroundings. Remembering that he was in the base of the good guys, Danny relaxed and lied back down onto the bed. Even though he had a hole in his side, he had the best sleep that he had in weeks because a ghost didn't awaken him in the middle of the night. Danny didn't lie in bed long, for after a few minutes, Forge came in and escorted Danny back to the control room where the team was once again waiting. Danny started to sweat. Did they know he was half ghost? What would he say if they asked about his low body temperature or the fact that he had green flakes of ectoplasm in his blood? Preparing for the worst, Danny say down and waited for the bombardment of questions. "Ok, Danny." Forge said. "I want to know every detail about how you got here."

Danny took a deep breath and signed. This was going to take some convincing. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Not particularly." Forge said, confused about why he was asked that question.

"I am from another dimension, and in my dimension ghost exist." There is a place called the Ghost Zone where all ghost live. The Ghost Zone is connected to every dimension and the only way to go in and out of the Ghost Zone is by going through a natural portal that pops up randomly, you are a ghost that can create your own portal, or you have your own man-made portal. There are only two man-made portals in existence. My parents are ghost hunters that protect my town from ghosts along with the town's ghost super hero Phantom. Though some people, including my parents, think that Phantom is evil and try to capture he even though he tries to do good. My two friends, Sam and Tucker, and I believe that Phantom is good; so, without my parents knowing, my friends and I fight ghost together with Phantom. But this makes us a target. My nemesis Vlad captured us, shot me in the side, and threw me into a portal to this dimension. Now I am stuck here and have no way back to my own dimension."

The room was filled with silence. The story sounded far-fetched but it echoed a feeling that it was the truth. "Something doesn't make sense." Max said. "If what you say is true, and that you are a normal person beside the fact that you fight ghost, why is your temperature so low? And why is there green stuff in your blood?" All eyes turned to Danny. Danny gulped. The questions he was dreading. "About a year ago my parents created a ghost portal. I've been working on it since college and they we so sure that it would work that when it didn't they gave up. I couldn't stand to see my parents so sad. So I went in the machine to see if I could fix it." Danny chuckled. "Turns out my dad put the ON button on the inside of the portal." This is where Danny changed the original story. Danny decided that he would keep his powers a secret for as long as he could. For all he knew they could turn on him as soon as they found out that he wasn't fully human. "When I turned it on it shocked me a little. Ever since my body temperature has been low and there has been ectoplasm, that's what the green stuff is, in my blood."

Everything that Danny said made sense but Forge could sense that Danny wasn't telling the whole truth. But Forge didn't push it, knowing that the boy had already been through a lot. Forge pondered what to do with the boy. Who knew how long it would take to try to build a portal to send the kid home and Forge didn't want to keep him locked up at N-Tech. An idea came into Forges mind. "Ok everyone." Forge stated out loud. "Berto, I want you to try to build a portal so we can get Danny home." Forge turned to Danny. "As for you, while Berto is trying to build a portal you will stay at Max's house and go to school with him. This way we can still keep an eye on you. You can just say that you are Max's cousin and are staying with him for a while. I will arrange everything with the school and you won't have to worry about homework. When Max is here training you will help Berto with the portal."

Max looked like he wanted to argue with Forge but a quick glare made Max keep his mouth shut.

"Ill call Molly and tell her are on your way." With that, Forge left to go call Molly. Max turned to Danny. Knowing that he wasn't getting out of baby-sitting duty, Max signed and said, "Let's go," before turning and leaving the room, Danny trailing behind him.

DPMSDPMSDPMSDPMSDPMS

 **Sorry guys it's been so long. I have been pretty busy with school and sports. Softball starts soon and I will be even busier. I will try to update when I can but they probably won't be updating a lot. My plan is to finish this story and then my Big Hero 6 one. If I feel like it I may write another chapter for my Big Hero 6 story but I will most likely finish this one first. When I am done with both of these I am already planning on doing a How To Train Your Dragon and Danny Phantom Crossover. This summer I am planning on doing a lot of Fanfiction writing. Someone wrote in a review that some parts of this story is similar to another story and wanted me to PM them. I am too lazy to figure out how to work a PM so I am just going to say it here. If my story is similar to another I am sorry. I did not purposefully try to copy another person's ideas. Everything that I write are my own ideas; expect the characters and setting of course. I guess if we have similar ideas that means that great minds think a like. ;) Any way I hope you guys like** the story.


End file.
